Unsteady
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Kiara and her younger sister, Tiifu are forced to flee their home when three lions attack with a pack of hyenas at their flanks. What happens when the sisters are caught up in a terrible plot take over their new home. Can they save the Pridelands before it receives the same fate as their former home. Or will one succumbed to the apporching darkness.
1. Prologue

**This story was created a while ago but I'm rewriting it under a different title and a bit different themes. Without further ado here's the Prologue to Unsteady.**

 _Prologue_

The sounds of laughter ran through the air as a group of teens ran in a friendly game of racing. In the lead was a light golden lioness with green eyes eyes.

"Hey Princess! Slow down!" yelled an orange tan lion with a growing red mane and eyes to match.

The light golden lioness laughed. "No. You run faster!" Before boasting her speed.

Soon the lioness ran past a lake with with trees on the sides.

"That...was...where did you learn to race like that!" Wheezed a light brown lion with a black mane and dark brown eyes.

The light golden lioness along with a pre teen creamy lioness smiled sweetly, "Our daddy."

The two lions just chuckled lightly at their friend. Just then a loud roar was heard which killed all the fun. The lionesses' eyes widen as she looked at her sister and friends.

"What's going on?"

Just then a old light cream lion with a gray and black mane ran over.

"Grandpa what's going on!" Cried the teen lioness.

"Kiara...you, Tiifu and your friends got to run!"

Just then the group was circled by three unknown male lions and a group of snarling hyenas.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Smirked an lanky built rich brown, black mane lion.

"I think we got ourself some fresh meat." laughed an slightly bigger built rich brown, black mane lion.

A large dark brown, darker brown mane lion laughed evilly as more hyenas dragged two lions into the circle. A largely built creamy lion with emarald green eyes and a dark brown mane stood and growled at the intruders as a dark golden peach lioness with orange eyes stood by his side.

"You won't get away with this!" Snarled the dark golden peach lioness.

The dark brown lion with the dark green eyes smirked. "Oh Aela...but we will,"

At that moment the creamy lion with the dark brown mane swiped at one of the lions before roaring, "Run!"

Kiara and Tiffu shook their heads but the growls from the intruding lions made them run anyway. Kiara and her sister ran into a bush where they witnessed the whole thing.

"Now Nash, you know that was the wrong thing to do!" Growled the rich brown lion, who seems the oldest out of the three lions.

The creamy, dark brown mane lion glared as he bared his teeth, "What are you doing here, Scar?"

The oldest lion laughed, "I told you, Nash that I will return and get what's mine!"

"The throne was never yours Taka!" Roared the old cream lion with a black and gray mane.

Scar snarled, "I am not Taka! I am not that once useless cub! But I will be king...along side my brothers,"

Aela stepped closer and snarled, "So that's who your little possy is! Nuka and Kovu!"

The second oldest rich brown lion snarled, "What is it to you, Aela!"

Nash glared at Nuka before turning towards Scar. "We don't have do this. We all were once-"

Scar chuckled darkly, "Friends? Oh but we do."

With that he pounced snapping Nash's neck without any fight.

"Nash!" Cried Aela cried before pouncing on Scar.

But the youngest of the three, the dark brown lion met her head on and pinned her. "Pitty. I had plans for you. " with a growl he slashed her throat.

"Well done Kovu." praised Scar before sitting and nodding to the hyenas.

At that moment the hyenas attacked the remaining lions. Kiara and Tiifu turned their heads and ran away from the gruesome scene with a quiet sob.

 **...**

In a land where the grass grew greener than any other land was a pride, a pretty large pride. A pride ruled by a king and his queen. This day, the king and his young adult son were walking the borders when they saw two bodies. They walked over and gasped. It was two young lionesses. Bearly leaving their teenage stages, but both father and son had to admit they were beautiful.

One had rich light golden fur. Unlike theirs, the father's fur is slightly darker with a huge red mane to match. As for the prince, he had golden yellow fur and a equally red mane. The second teen had creamy fur with a hint of peach. Their amber eyes couldn't stop looking at these helpless beauties.

The king shook his head. "Come on son, we must get them back home." before he gently grabbed the light golden lioness's nape before throwing her limp body on his back before taking off.

The young golden yellow lion nodded and followed the king's actions before running after his father towards their castle, their fortress. _Priderock_.


	2. Found

**Thanks CandyLuv99 for the review. It's only the beginning.**

 **I should of mentioned this before or in the summary but this is a Alternative Universe. Now here's the first chapter, enjoy. Reviews and opinions are welcomed.**

 _Found_

"Manu!" called a golden lion.

This lion was large and powerful with distinctive golden-brown fur. He has broad shoulders and a pronounced jaw. He is extremely muscular, and has a thick red mane, and amber eyes. His stomach, muzzle, and paws are a light cream color. He also has a brown nose and tan whiskers.

A dark brown lion walked of the cave that sat on priderock.

"Yes big brother?"

This lion has a thick black mane with a small, distinguishing curl on the right side near his forehead. He has two tufts of darker brown fur on both elbows. His underbelly, muzzle, and paws are a tannish colour and his eyes are a deep brown. As far as build goes, Manu greatly resembles his brother, Mufasa.

Mufasa sighed, "Have you seen Zira?"

Manu shook his head, "Sorry Muffy. I haven't seen her."

Mufasa went to say something else but his and his brother's attention went to the rocky slope where his young adult son and pre teen daughter was climbing up.

"Kion, have you patrol today?"

A young lion with golden yellow fur and a red mane like his father's, shook his head. "No father. Kamaria and I was with Grandma Uru."

A pre teen goldish-tan lioness with a scruffy dark brown tuff on her head that leads a stripe down the back of her neck, lowered her dark brown eyes. "Sorry dad. I didn't mean to take Kion away from his duties...it's just we never have time anymore now that he been chosen to be king."

Mufasa instantly felt bad. His children has been close since Kamaira was born. It reminded the king when he and his brother were growing up. Now he and Manu drifted apart. "It's fine princess. But Kion, you're going to join me."

Kion dipped his head in understanding. "Yes, father."

Mufasa sighed deeply as he messaged his temples. He still didn't know where his mate was and it wasn't like Zira to be constantly absent.

Manu cleared his throat before moving his eyes from his niece and nephew to his brother. "Muffy why don't you and Kion go patrol and when you get back, I'm sure Zira will be here."

Mufasa sighed before desending down the rocky slope with his side following. While he was walking he couldn't stop thinking about his mate, wife, his life. But lately they have been growing apart. When he and Kion reached the border they were shocked to find two young lionesses there unconscious. Mufasa took a little time to look at them. One had light golden fur as the other had a creamy fur with a hint of peach. He looked around and found no trace of them with any one.

"Come on, son. We have to get them home." then he bend down and grabbed the light golden teen's nape before putting her on his large back. Mufasa took a moment before running back to priderock.

Kion nodded before doing the same with other lioness before running after his father. Both father and son said a silent prayer as they ran across the kingdom.

 _Oh. Great kings, please let us be not too late!_

 **...**

Prince Manu watched the princess head off with his mate and few other lionesses before he turned and headed for the northern border of the Pridelands. His real destination, the Elephant graveyard. Which he never understood why his great great grandfather, Jaal called the place an elephant graveyard when more animals then the elephants come to die and fortunately gives the bit of hyenas there food since his grandfather, Mohatu exiled them.

Manu's ears perked at the sound of a familiar female voice. Amongst that voice was another female that he recognize as well. The dark brown lion headed through the fog before coming towards a meeting with the hyena matriarch and his sister in law.

"Zira." Manu called as he apporched the two females.

The pale tan lioness, had a thick dark brown stripe on her head going down the back of her neck. Turned her head to look at the apporching prince. "Manu, I wasn't expecting you."

The two shared a forbidden loving embrace. For the two, the affair and their plans felt all more right.

Manu sighed before sitting. "Mufasa's getting antsy. You should go calm him down."

Zira nodded before turning to the female hyena. "Are we done, Shenzi?"

The pale grey hyena narrowed her dark yellow eyes. "Scar and his brothers are waiting. They are not known for their patience."

Zira stood and glared at the matriarch. "Manu will be meet the kings of the Eastern land. While I'll handle this nonsense."

Without waiting for a response, the pale tan lioness ran off leaving Manu and Shenzi behind. Zira ran across the Pridelands in the direction of priderock but not before taking a quick dip in a creek near the kopje. Zira climbed up the slope to see the sherman exit the small cave that was mostly used as a infirmary or a nursery.

"Rafiki? What are you doing here?"

The mandrill held on to his staff and looked at the queen with a hard expression. "The king and prince found two young lionesses. I came to check them over."

Zira nodded, although she wasn't really listening. "Oh well. Then you are dismissed." with a lash of her tail she went in the small cave near the slope.

"...my son and I rescued you. There's no reason to be afraid."

Zira turned her red eyes to the lionesses and had to fight back a growl. These lionesses are going to cause trouble she just knows. "Mufasa!"

The golden lion looked up and frowned when his amber eyes landed on his mate. "Zira. When in the great kings and queens were you?"

Zira rolled her eyes. "Seems you weren't worried enough."

Mufasa quickly turned to the awoke lionesses. "Excuse me for a moment." then he walked out of the cave with Zira. Once away from the cave entrance he turned on the pale tan lioness with a snarl. "I am doing my job as king. Which means I don't answer to you. But you answer to me. So where the hell have you been?"

Zira glared before turning and heading down the path from the peak. "None of your damn business."

Mufasa growled before he turned and faced his kingdom. He lowered his head and sighed deeply as he thought bitterly.

 _Where did things go wrong?_


	3. Tour

**CandyLuv99, I agree with you. But Sarabi will appear sooner or later.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Tour_

Kiara covered her eyes as she shut them tight to shield them for the blazing sun. When she opened her eyes she didn't want to ever close her eyes. The Pridelands was gorgeous, it was a paradise. She and Tiifu shared a look before going down the rocky slope. True they had no idea where to go but they desperately wanted to see their new home.

A chuckle brought the sisters out of their dazed state to see Mufasa standing behind them.

"Your majesty," Kiara bowed with Tiifu following.

Mufasa shook his head, raising a large paw. "Please. Just Mufasa will do."

Kiara looked up and looked into Mufasa's amber eyes. She couldn't look away, it was as if the king was drawing her in. But it wasn't unpleasant, she likes the tangly feeling when she is around the king.

Mufasa cleared his throat, but also feeling a pleasant pull to the young light golden lioness. "I see you are enjoying the view of your new home."

Kiara shook her head before smiling lightly. "You have a beautiful kingdom."

Mufasa smiled one of his charming smiles and it made Kiara blush. "Thank you."

"Dad!" Mufasa and the sisters looked to see Kion run over. When he saw the sisters, mostly the creamy one. He gave his own charming smile. "You're up. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself. My name's Kion."

Tiifu looked towards Kiara before smiling at the prince. "I'm Tiifu and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kion dipped his head, his red mane similar to his father's fell in his face. "The pleasure is all mine. And it would be a lovely honour to show you around,"

Tiifu giggled before nodded. "I'll love that."

Mufasa and Kiara watched the two head off before the large golden lion turned his amber eyes on the lioness in front of him.

"That reminds me. I didn't get your name,"

Kiara nearly choked on her words as she looked at the imitating but handsome lion. "My name is Kiara."

Mufasa smiled before turning to head another direction. "How about I give you a royal tour?"

Kiara smiled sheepishly before walking towards Mufasa. "I think that's a lovely idea."

The head off into the Pridelands side by side. As they went to different areas and passed many different animals that Kiara never seen. The light golden lioness was in awe.

"This is truly beautiful,"

Mufasa looked over to his companion and smirked. "You said that."

Kiara looked up and giggled. "It is. I just don't know what else to say."

Mufasa went to say something else when a growl erupted his thoughts. Before he could react, Zira lept from behind some nearby bushes and pounced on Kiara. Clawing and bitting the shocked and scared female.

"Stay away from my mate. You little slut!"

Mufasa narrowed his eyes as he growled. "Enough!" the king roared before striking his mate, knocking her off of the bleeding young lioness. He stared in horror before turning to Zira. "What the hell!"

Mufasa didn't wait for a response before helping Kiara up and helped her to priderock. He'll handle his mate later, at the moment there's someone more important that needs his full attention.

 **...**

"She did what!" yelled a dark beige lioness, her orange eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Not Zira."

A large built creamy beige, black maned bluish eyes lion shook his head. "I'm afraid so Sarabi. Zira attacked that girl. Now that poor thing has a permanent scar from her head to her muzzle. The girl in tears."

Sarabi shook her own head as she turned away from her younger brother. "Alistair,"

Alistair nuzzled his sister. "I know. We all grew up together. It's hard to think that something like this would happen."

"I assume you are speaking about my sister."

The siblings looked towards the cave entrance they were in. Walking in was a young adult light tannish lioness with a scruffy light tannish tuff on her head. Her purplish eyes full of disgust.

"Yes, Vitani." Sarabi confirmed her young friend's accusations. Her own dark brown rimmed ears against her head.

"I know. Our mother is not happy with the _perfect_ one." Vitani scoffed.

"I should go. Make sure Zira isn't going to try anything else." Alistair said heading out of the cave.

"We'll go with you." Sarabi sighed before she and Vitani headed out of the cave and followed Alistair to the kopje.

As the three got closer to priderock they could hear the commotion on the mountain structure. Alistair sighed before turning to his friend and sister.

"I should go assist the king."

Alistair and the lionesses ran up the slope to see Zira and a creamy tan lioness with a scruffy dark brown tuff on the head that also leads to a stripe going down the back of her neck, going face to face.

"What the hell is your problem, Zira!" Kenna snarled, her dark purple eyes. "Attacking the innocent! I thought I taught you better, Qzira!" Kenna shook her head, ashamed.

Zira simply had her head turned to the side as she had a scrowl on her face. "Are we done."

Kenna wanted to strike her daughter. But she wasn't going to get a headache or risk a heart attack because of her daughter. She thought Vitani would do something like this but not Qzira. With a snarl full of anger and disappointment she stormed away.

"I guess...I should go after her." Vitani scoffed while glaring at her sister. With a disgusted growl she ran after her mother.

"While Mufasa is with that young girl. I'm going to finish his rounds. The least I can do." Alistair sighed.

"I can join you." the brother and sister looked to see Princess Kamaria. "If you don't mind."

Alistair gave a small smile before nodding. Sarabi watched the two head down the slope before she was joined by her and Alistair's younger sister, Jyoti.

The tawny beige, multi coloured eyes of bluish and orange, lioness joined Sarabi's side. "It seems big brother has a admirer." Jyoti mused with a small laugh.

Sarabi shook her head with a amused smile of her own. "Come on, Joy'. We should get something for that girl. I'm sure she's going to be hungry after all the medicine Rafiki gives her."

Jyoti nodded and followed her sister down the slope and together they ran off into the savannah towards the hunting fields.


	4. Taking Charge

**CandyLuv99, Zira will get hers. Soon enough, just you wait.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 _Taking Charge_

It's been a few months since the acceptance of the sisters, Kiara and Tiifu. Since then they were brought to one of the advanced lionesses in the Pridelands, the former queen Uru. The dark golden brown lioness was helping the sisters in princess elegance and hunting. On one particular day, young adult Kiara watched her sister talk excitedly to Uru, who was like another mother as well as a mentor. They cherished her wisdom and loved her dearly. As for Uru, she had daughters she always wanted.

Tiifu was speaking to Uru about the upcoming hunt that every young lioness in the pride must do to take part in the hunting parties. When the comes for Kiara and Tiifu's hunt they will hunt together as team unlike the royal rite of passage, where the princess goes on a solo hunt. The Pridelands weren't the only one to have that way into adulthood. If Kiara and Tiifu weren't forced to leave their destroyed home they would be taking that royal rite of passage.

But Kiara has a lot on her mind to focus. Unlike her sister who was no doubt seeing the prince as well as their friend, Princess Kamaria who took her royal rite of passage a few weeks ago and passed. Kamaria was seeing Alistair. But what's deep on her mind wasn't just relationship troubles. She no doubt have fallen in love with the king but he's very spoken for. She has a scar to prove it. But she also was thinking about her parents and pride. Their friends and grandfather.

With a depress sigh the light gold lioness walked down the hill she was on towards the water hole. Where she reached the path headed down to the waterhole Kiara saw Mufasa, sitting with his head lowered. With a deep breath Kiara walked over.

"Is everything alright, Mufasa?"

"Besides the fact that my wife is driving me insane!"

Kiara lowered her head. "Oh. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Kiara got up to leave but a large paw stepped on her tail tuff.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap...it's just...never mind."

Mufasa took his paw off the young lioness' tail and went back to soaking. Kiara turned and looked at the large lion.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Mufasa looked up with tired and emotional filled amber eyes. "I'm sure that you don't want to hear my problems."

Kiara sat down next to the golden lion and sighed. "If it helps, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not setting in like you think. My mind is haywire, I can't stop thinking about my family, friends and pride. Plus...so male issues."

Mufasa looked at the beautiful lioness with concern. He chose to ignore the _male issues_ part. "With all that. I'm surprised you find time to practice hunting."

"I don't. I appreciate the lessons and the amount of time Uru gave us but I just can't focus. I don't have in me. I keep thinking about that horrible day."

Mufasa pulled the light golden lioness into a hug after seeing the tears in her eyes. "There. There. Don't cry, my mother use to say that to get past the horrible you must go through something wonderful and amazing." Mufasa nuzzled Kiara's head. "If you feel a little lighter than I wouldn't mind teaching you."

Kiara looked at Mufasa and actually noticed that he wasn't as old as she thought. His face was kind and very handsome.

"Did you find anything you like?"

Kiara blushed as she turned away. "I noticed how...um majestic you are."

Mufasa chuckled. "If that's your way of saying attractive, then I'm flattered."

Kiara gave the golden lion a bashful smile before standing. "I should go check on my sister." with a dip of her head, Kiara ran off.

Mufasa smiled lightly before going to finish his royal rounds.

 **...**

Zira sat on the edge of Priderock with a snarl. As she watched the hunting lesson her mate was giving that young slut that she attacked. Which she doesn't feel any remorse about.

"What's troubling you, my queen?" asked a dark, deep voice.

The pale tan lioness didn't reply. Zira just continue to glare at the lesson. Manu followed his lover's gaze to see his brother giving one of the new lionesses hunting lessons.

"What would be the problem?"

Zira snarled. "I don't like how close they are."

A sinister look shined in the prince's deep brown eyes as he smirked. "Ah. Jealous. Hmmm?"

Zira looked from the sight to her mate and sneered. "No."

Manu chuckled darkly. "What's the problem then? He's teaching her how to hunt. Besides my queen. You are I know that he'll won't be alive much longer."

Zira snorted and didn't say anything. Taking the silence as a exit, the dark brown lion got up and walked into the cave. Zira heard everything her lover said. But she sees the way the golden lion looks at that slut, with love he never shown her. She snarled, as she silently planned to rid of the nonsense, very soon.

A few days passed and Tiifu and Kiara were in a quick group lesson with a few other young lionesses led by the former queen, Uru.

"First things first. When on a hunt there's a lot of things you need to know. Hunting is not a game and it's very dangerous."

A young greyish lioness rolled her bluish eyes before looking at Kiara and Tiifu, who was very focus in Uru's lessons. The dark golden lioness volunteered to teach since she was a senior huntress and had a lot to teach.

"Pssst."

Kiara shut her emarald eyes and sighed before looking to see the greyish lioness looking at her. "Yes, Rera."

"Why does this old hag have to be a kill joy?"

Kiara frowned before snarling. She was about to give Rera a piece of her mind when a clearing of a throat made the young lioness flinched before she turned her attention to a glaring Uru.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. You will not be going on a hunting trip yet. Exspecially the ones who haven't been on their practice hunt. You also have to know the basics of hunting. The strategies and plans. The main rules for hunting is to remember the three s's."

Uru stopped walking and talking and looked at the group of gathered young lionesses with stern deep brown eyes. "Can anyone tell me what are the three s's?"

Rera smirked at Kiara and Tiifu before smiling at the former queen. But before she could answer there was a scream followed by a very foul smell. Uru caught wind of it and her stoic, hardcore teacher look fell but a look of a concern of a parent replaced it.

"Alright. Now everyone stay calm. Zazu is perched near by. He'll alert King Mufasa."

"But what are we going to do in the meantime!" Rera cried, tears fell from her bluish eyes.

She didn't want to die. No one did and Uru was determined to make sure they all make it home. "It's okay. We..."

"You won't get out of nothing if you don't comply!"

Uru looked and seen a very large number of hyenas. "Girls. Run!"

The group of young lionesses, including Tiifu bolted minus one. Kiara stepped up to her mentor's side with bared teeth. Uru gasped but before she could say anything the lead hyena that Kiara remembers seeing Mufasa deal with as Shenzi laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't run."

Uru caught on that the hyenas wanted her protege. They will not succeed, not on her watch. Uru lept on the nearest hyena that happens to be Axisa. With a quick swipe of her lighter colour paw, the old hyena's neck broke.

"Mama!" Shenzi and Banazi cried before they narrowed their eyes and snarled. "Attack!"

Kiara froze on the spot. She watched helplessly as her mentor fought the wave of hyenas. To her last breath.

"Uru!"

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mentor's scarred body hit the ground. She looked up and seen the hyenas advancing on her.

"Please don't make this harder than it's going to be." Shenzi sneered.

Kiara laid down and covered her head with her chestnut colour paws. Ready to for the end but it didn't come. Instead of her death there was sounds of a fight. Kiara removed her paws and looked up to see Mufasa smack a hyena across the face. Sending them soaring through the air. Kiara couldn't take her eyes off him. She could see his muscles flexed as he swung his large paws.

The light golden lioness shook her head as she growled at herself. How can she think about Mufasa like that at a time like this. A soft, small but very comforting nuzzle brought her out of her head. Kiara looked up to look into a pair of amber eyes.

"Kiara, are you alright?"

Kiara wanted to run and burry her head in his mane but instead she got to her paws and ran to Uru. Uru was worst than what she seen and what made the tears fall down like waterfalls, was that she wasn't breathing. Kiara couldn't held her weight and fell back, landing on Mufasa, who caught her in his arms. Kiara turned and burried her head in the king's red mane as she sobbed uncontrollably. His was gone. Her teacher, her best friend was gone. And it was all her fault.

"She's gone because of me! It's my fault! I killed her!" Kiara sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Tiifu arrived with Kion and a few others. The creamy lioness watched on sadly as the golden yellow lion roared to heavens. Kamaria broke down with the comfort of Alistair. Zira was there but watching from a distance. She saw how the slut refused to let go of her mate.

As for Mufasa, he felt a whole lot of emotions hit him at once. He's grieving his mother but here's this brave girl that been through the deaths of her family and pride but now she was at her lowest against. She clinged to him like her life depended on it. Her whole body shook with each sob, like a earthquake. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"It's not your fault, Kiara." the golden lion tried to soothe.

Kiara's crying soon came to a halt. Mufasa gently pushed the young lioness back to have her fall over. Mufasa quickly bend to catch her on his back. He fixed Kiara's legs so she was on his back proper before running off towards pride rock.

Zira had watched everything and she didn't like one bit.


	5. Wake Me Up

**CandyLuv99, I'm surprised and a bit disappointed about the lack of reviews. But I have you reviewing and seeing your nice and welcoming reviews drive me to update like I do. As for your question, Kiara and Tiifu were getting lessons so that the bit of lessons they received from their mother won't be in vain.**

 **Here's the following chapter, enjoy.**

 _Wake Me Up_

Mufasa smiled warmly as he took in the morning air as a breeze went by. Tossing his large red mane around a bit.

A familiar figure of a dark golden lioness grabbed his attention. One of his friends that he grew up with. She along with Sarabi has been truly helpful and the perfect lionesses to talk to when he needed advice, such as now. Exspecially since his mother was no longer here. No doubt with his father, Ahadi.

"I figured you'd be out here. Have you seen Zira? The lionesses are waiting her orders." the dark golden lioness question her friend and cousin.

The golden four and a half year old golden lion sighed before shaking his head. "Not since last night. She's been disappearing A lot lately. I don't know where she goes. But she manages to return before morning."

Julia flickered her left ear. "Cayo and Sarafina are perfectly able to lead the hunt."

Mufasa nodded before looking up and noticed that the sun was high in the sky. "I'll leave you to it. I have one last round to make." he normally would of seen the lionesses off but Julia's reaction to the fact that the queen have been disappearing really put him off.

Julia went back towards the priderock. Mufasa watched her leave debating whether to go after her or finish his round. With a deep breath he turned to head to the northern border. He wanted to make sure there weren't any hyena sightings by the border before calling it a day.

Mufasa continued to maul over the reasons why his mate was disappearing. Besides the obvious fact they were growing apart. He had gotten to the border when he heard a unusual sound. His ears perked at the the small groans before following the sounds to a small den. He instantly looked in and stopped at the entrance as his amber eyes widened.

"Qzira..?"

Pair of red eyes snapped up before a gasp escaped into the air followed by a growl. Manu moved from the mating postion on the pale tan lioness and narrowed his deep brown eyes at the golden lion.

"Don't you see we're busy here!"

Mufasa looked from his mate to male he once consider a brother. "Manu..how could you!" the king roared.

Without waiting for a response he pounced sending the younger lion towards the back of the cave. Mufasa growled but he was drained. Mufasa looked at the pale tan lioness once more before running out of the den.

 **...**

"This is why we need more huntresses." a brownish lioness said before smiling. "Congratulations Sarabi. Have you told Manu yet."

Sarabi shook her head. "I am waiting for him to return from his trip." then she sighed. "I thought I was barren."

The lioness shared sympathetic looks before looking towards the slope to see the king walk up. The lionesses rised to bow but the look on Mufasa's face caused the pride to become alarmed.

Mufasa passed the concerned lionesses and walked over to Sarabi. "I'm afraid my brother is unfaithful."

Sarabi's eyes widened as tears formed. "What are you saying?"

Mufasa looked up with pent up emotions, tears falling down his face. "Zira and Manu..."

With a shake of his head, Mufasa ran down slope and into savannah. While Sarabi broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Kiara had sadly watched the heartwreching moment. Before looking towards her sister who was trying to comfort Kion who was no doubt fuming about the betrayal of his mother and uncle.

"I'll be back."

Tiifu nodded in understanding before turning her emarald eyes on her friend and nuzzled into his mane.

Kiara ran into the Pridelands where she found Mufasa by the water hole. The golden lion sat with his head lowered as tears fell from his amber eyes. Kiara walked over and sat by him before she thrust her head under Mufasa's. Mufasa closed his eyes before returning the affection.

"I love you, Mufasa."

Mufasa stopped and looked at the younger lioness. "I know."

Kiara's green eyes widen in surprise. "But..."

"I see the love and feelings you have in your beautiful eyes everytime you look at me."

Kiara took deep breaths before sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry. I know it was wrong of me to say that after what you been through..."

Mufasa reached down and nuzzled her lovingly. "I guess that I was never in love with Zira. But it hurts that they did this behind my back. But if you're willing...then I will give us a chance."

Kiara smiled lightly at the lion she loved. "Of course."

Mufasa smiled back before nuzzling the light golden lioness. The two spent the rest of the night under the stars.


	6. Start of Trouble

**CandyLuv99, Simba and Nala will appear soon. Love reading your reviews.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 _Start of Trouble_

A few days passed since the dethroning of Zira. The sun had began spreading across the Pridelands. Kion and Tiifu were awake and on was their daily morning walk before the prince attended to daily his royal duties. The two were headed for the waterhole before going on their walk. When they got there Kion watched Tiifu drink with a small smile. He is certain that he has fallen very hard. But he should of known that good things never lasts.

The sound of rustling caused the golden yellow lion to stand alert and perk his ears. "Who's there!" at the raise of his voice caused Tiifu to join Kion's side.

Walking through some of the surrounding greenery was Zira. With a grin on her creamy grey muzzle, showing off her white teeth.

"Why hello, son. Aren't you happy to see your mother?" the pale tan lioness purred.

Kion narrowed his amber eyes as he growled. "No! You a disgrace and I'm ashamed to be your son."

Zira nodded before walking around the two young lions. "Even when your father is replacing you."

Kion glared as he bared his teeth. "If you are speaking about father having a cub with Kiara, then this...whatever this is, is useless!"

Tiifu shook her head before moving her green eyes to Kion. "You're okay with your father replacing you as heir?"

Kion softened his gaze before looking at the creamy lioness besides him. "Yes. I never wanted to be queen. This...is my chance to get out and live freely."

Zira seen the disappointment in the younger lioness' emarald green eyes. A smirk appeared before she could say anything Kion ran off, claiming duties he had to take care of. Zira return her red eyes to what might been her daughter in law. "You desire to be queen."

It wasn't a question but Tiifu had a answer. "Yes," her claws appeared and dug into the ground. "Since growing up, I was always in Kiara's shadow. Then I thought that here I would be something and step out of that shadow."

Zira grinned. "You have heart and soul. Something our group could use. I'm not young like I would like to be. But Manu...he needs a healthy, beautiful lioness to bare an heir. What do you say?"

Tiifu looked away from the former queen but even Zira knew that she was considering the offer.

 **...**

Time went on and the day came when Sarabi went into labour. While Kiara and Jyoti was with the future mother Mufasa was in search of his disgrace of a brother. It didn't take the king long to find Manu.

"You should be at priderock. Sarabi has gone into labour with your cubs."

Manu scoffed before turning to face the golden lion. "I'll go, only to get you off my back."

Mufasa growled before heading after his brother. The brothers climbed the slope and entered the cave that was currently used as a nursery. In the back laid Sarabi with two small bundles in between her paws.

Sarabi smiled at her brother in law before glaring at her former mate. "Your sons,"

Manu looked over the cubs before snorting. "Are they even mine? They look more like your brother. You sure he's not the father."

Sarabi gasped before breaking into heartbreaking sobs. To be comforted by Kiara and Jyoti.

Mufasa growled before striking his brother. "You fool! Sarabi isn't like you! She doesn't sleep around, let alone her brother. If you want nothing to do with them...then get out."

Manu snarled before storming out of the cave. "With pleasure,"

Mufasa shook his head before looking at his friend and her sons. "What are you going to name them?"

Sarabi looked at her sons and smiled lovingly. "Jackson and Kaidan, after my father and uncle."

Mufasa smiled before looking at Kiara as she joined his side. "Someday that'll be us."

Kiara turned from the older lionesses who were also very good friends to her future mate with a gleam in her green eyes and a seductive smile. "Then we should get to work."

Mufasa growled lightly before following Kiara out of the cave and down the slope, into the cave below priderock.


	7. Sisters

**CandyLuv99, yeah little ones are to come.**

 **Now on to the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Sisters_

Kiara walked in front her hunting party as she them to hunting field. The hunting party that consists a few lionesses; her sister, Jyoti, Cayo and Kamaria who was also engaged as well as Kiara to Alistair. Kiara as queen consort was in tilted to lead the hunt.

"Here's the plan."

Kiara told them the plan; it was a simple technique. While the other lionesses felt pleased to be in the hunt led by their future queen, Tiifu felt it should be her leading the hunt and felt very bitter. Soon Kiara's plan was put into action. First, Cayo and Kamaria went ahead of the zebras. When they passed the zebras, they were told to not look interested and just keep running so that the zebras would stay put. The plan worked. When the zebras looked at the two lionesses, and realized that they meant no harm, they continued munching on the grass. Kiara had told the two to go far behind the zebras and wait for the remaining lionesses to get into position.

"Okay, into my position." Kiara said to the remaining lionesses.

Tiifu growled as she narrowed her eyes. "Why your position! Why are you bossing everyone around and your not even queen."

Kiara turned to her sister but decided to talk to Tiifu after the hunt. "Follow my lead, only move when I do."

The hunting party nodded and started to walk into position. All lionesses were in position so Kiara took a step forward and the others mirrored her. She crept another silent step and kept going until they were closer to the herd. The zebras still didn't notice the lionesses.

They crept closer...and closer... and then...

"NOW!" Kiara gave the signal and everyone attacked. The zebras were so shocked from the ambush. They didn't know what hit them. Without much chase, the lionesses had managed to catch three of them. Kiara signaled to the others to gather.

"Great job! You all did wonderfully. See what happens when we work together? Our pride will be full for days!"

Some of the lionesses smiled or laughed at Kiara's enthusiasm. Kiara walked over to Tiifu but the creamy lioness headed towards priderock. With a deep breath she turned to Kamaria who had took down a zebra with help from Jyoti but it was the young goldish-tan lioness that gave the killing bite.

"You did very good. I'm proud and I'm sure that your father would be too." she whispered.

Kamaria smiled she felt proud of herself, too.

They all went back to the pride lands, dragging the kills. While the pride devided the kills between the pride, Kiara went in search of her sister.

 **...**

Just before the sun started setting and Tiifu was walking through the Pridelands. Ignoring the animals that addressed her exspecially as the queen consort's sister. Tiifu stopped and looked towards the horizon as the sun was setting further beyond the horizon.

"Tiifu!"

Tiifu groaned before looking over her shoulder to see her sister trot up. Kiara stopped just at her sister's side. "Are you alright?"

The creamy princess consort glared at her sister. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? And why should you care? You have everything. You had our parents' effections. Now a mate, a throne...Everything."

Kiara frowned, she really didn't understand where this was coming from. "Tiifu, I've always tried to see things through your eyes, but I just can't. You have just as many opportunities at happiness as I."

Tiifu narrowed her eyes as her glare hardened. "Ha! How the bloody hell do you reckon that?!"

Kiara in haled and exhaled before continuing. "You want to be queen, big deal. You still have a high ranking as princess being Kion's mate. Also as my advisor, which I can't allow. Not with the attitude you have like earlier. So you really have plenty of opportunities at happiness, but you are turning from them all. You are doing this to yourself!"

Tiifu's expression darkened as she growled, latching out. "How dare you! This is all your fault!"

Kiara's frown deepened at every word before she took a deep breath and latched out as well. "I've done everything I can to show you love, sisterly kinship, friendship and opportunity. But you sneer at me and turn away, just like now. Any neglect you feel, or conspiracy you feel is against you are only perceptions of your selfish mind. I love you Tiifu. But if anyone has hurt you...it's been yourself."

Kiara seen Tiifu turned and start walking away. The light golden future queen sighed heavily as she lowered her head. "I'll always be here for you. But you need to find yourself, Tiifu. Before it's too late. I don't want to lose my sister."

Tiifu was a bit away from Kiara but she heard what the future queen said. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, _You already have..._


	8. Wrong Path

**CandyLuv99, you don't know the half of it.**

 **Into the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Wrong Path_

Tiifu crossed the northern border into the forbidden lands, the elephant graveyard. Bones and fog was everywhere. The creamy lioness stopped at the familiar sounds of eerie growling and a stench beyond bad smells. Soon beady yellow eyes appeared, more than she could count.

"You're trespassing, lioness." sneered one of the many hyenas. Must be the matriarch.

Tiifu raised her head as she spoke with case and stood in a regal manner. "I'm here to speak to Manu and Zira."

A dark laugh appeared before Manu and Zira walked out of the fog. The dark brown lion walked closer to Tiifu before circling her.

"Hmm. So you are supposed to bare my heir if my love don't succeed." Manu purred before looking at Zira.

Zira shook her head before walking towards her lover and her hopefully new ally. "I'm pregnant. But I'm also not young like I used to be. If this cub isn't of your standard, I won't be able to have anymore."

Zira's red eyes shined as she looked at the creamy lioness. "So, dear. What brings you out here?"

Tiifu raised her head and looked at the older lions in front of her with determination. "I may can't be queen but I'll do anything to provent my sister from having her perfect happy ever after."

Manu brushed his body against Tiifu with a wicked grin. "Are you prepared to do the necessary deeds for us to take our rightful place?"

Tiifu looked with a deep frown. "You mean kill Mufasa and Kiara?"

Zira nodded before turning Tiifu's head towards her with her paw. "Including Kion. He's not with me so he's against me."

Tiifu thought hard about her answer. She may have felt something for Kion but it doesn't messure to the opportunity of having a cub on the throne. She'll have the closest rank of Princess and most of all, she'll have her life. The deaths of Mufasa, her sister and Kion were mere deaths that will bring her joy.

"I'm prepared to do what's necessary." Tiffu growled with a dark determined gleam in her green eyes.

 **...**

A month has passed and Sarabi's sons had grown up and was adventurous. Sarabi couldn't be prouder, this particular day Sarabi and Kamaria joined the future queen to Rafiki's tree. Kiara has been sick for a few days now and she wanted to know what's wrong.

While Tiifu was cubsitting, which took everyone by surprise after she shut out everyone. Including Kion and Kiara. Tiifu waited until she was alone with the twins before grinning.

"Miss Tiifu, what are you going to do today?" asked Sarabi's youngest son. The pale cream cub looked up with excited dark brown eyes.

Tiifu smiled before heading away from the kopje. "We're going on a adventure."

Kaidan shared a wide smile with his older tawny cream brother. "Cool."

The month old cubs ran after the creamy lioness, weaving between her legs. The group eventually headed in the south gorge where Tiifu stopped by a rock slack and a small tree.

"Why don't you two wait here? I heard from a little birdie that your mommy have a marvellous surprise for the both of you." Tiifu put on a fake excited grin.

"Ooh. Can you tell us?" Jackson pleaded. His bluish eyes bright.

Tiifu ruffled the fluffy brownish tuff on the tawny cream cub's head. "No. Because it wouldn't be a secret." then her eyes widened. "I better go your mother."

"Miss Tiifu?" Kaidan called. "Would we like this surprise?"

Tiifu smirked before continuing to the mark to set off the first stage of the plan. But not before looking over her shoulder at the waiting cubs. "It's to die for."

Jackson and Kaidan watched Tiifu walk away before disappearing from their sights. Soon their boredom got the better of them. The boys started walking around the gorge trying to find something to do while they await their surprise.

Just then Jackson saw a lizard crawling on the ground. The young prince from their father, decided to take this opportunity to pracitce his roaring skills. He lept at the lizard and let out a tiny "rawr" which had no affect. But made Kaidan burst out laughing. Then he took a deep breath a let out a mush bigger "rawr!" that echoed throughout the gorge. Suddenly Jackson and Kaidan heard a strange rumbling noise.

"What the..."

They said turning their heads to see where the noise was coming from. To their horror the princes saw the stampede heading right for them. Terrified Jackson and Kaidan began to run hoping to reach safty before they was trampled to death. But the little princes couldn't out run the herd and was forced to climb onto a nearby tree and hang on for dear life hoping and praying someone would come to their aid.


	9. End of the Line

**CandyLuv99, that's only half of it. There's more to come.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _End of the Line_

Kiara and Sarabi went off to look for Mufasa as Jyoti and Kamaria went in search of Alistair. The future queen and her friend soon came across Mufasa and Kion.

The golden lion smiled at his apporching fiancée before embracing Kiara when she got close. "How did your visit with Rafiki go?"

Kiara chuckled at the memory. "Rafiki is sure is something." then she smiled as she thrust her head into Mufasa's red mane. "I do have some news."

Kion laughed before shaking his head. "I know where this is going." the prince then dipped his head. "Let me be the first to say, congratulations."

Mufasa head bumped Kion and turned his amber eyes to the light golden lioness to ask how far along when his friend caught their attention.

"Look the herd is on the move," the dark beige lioness pointed out as she looked towards the gorge.

"Odd," Mufasa remarked with a frown. Kion and Kiara nodded in agreement.

Just then Tiifu came running up to the group and said breathlessly, "Oh thank goodness I found you."

"What's wrong Tiifu?" Sarabi asked looking around for her sons before snapping her orange eyes to the creamy lioness. "Where's Jackson and Kaidan?"

"There's a stampede in the gorge," Tiifu cried her green eyes wide with fear. "Jackson and Kaidan are down there!"

"My sons!" Sarabi cried her eyes wide with fear.

The group took off at full force following Tiifu to where Jackson and Kaidan was. They climbed down the steap edge to a ledge where they could look down. Tiifu climbed further down the side and pretend to look for Jackson and Kaidan even though she knew right where they was. The creamy lioness ran back towards the group.

"They're on that tree," Tiifu cried.

"Hold on boys!" Mufasa shouted his eyes wide with fear.

Just then a wilderbeast crashed into the tree causing it to shake violently. Jackson and Kaidan cried out in pure terror. Before anyone could move Kion jumped into the gorge upon hearing his cousins' cries leaving his father and the lionesses on the ledge.

"Oh great kings and queens, this is my worst nightmare," Sarabi cried her voice shaking. "I can't believe this is happening." the dark beige lioness cried as she turned to pace only to have her path blocked by Zira who had suddenly appeared. "You!" Sarabi hissed glaring at the other lioness. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here with my ally of course," Zira said with an evil laugh.

Sarabi's orange eyes went wide along with Kiara and Mufasa as they looked at Tiifu.

Kiara slowly apporched with disbelief in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Those are just cubs!"

"Cubs that can overthrow King Manu!" Tiifu snarled.

Mufasa's eyes widened as he realised that his son was in danger. "Kion!" the king yelled out in fear before running off along the edge of the gorge.

Sarabi snarled before pouncing on Zira, while Tiifu attacked her sister with a vicious roar.

 **...**

Kion was doing his best to try to save his cousins. Kion was running towards the tree where Jackson and Kaidan was as fast as he could but kept getting knocked down by the wilderbeasts. Just then another wilderbeast crashed into the tree causing it to completly beak sending the young princes sailing through the air. Kion lept through the air and caught his cousins before they could hit the ground. The elder golden yellow prince turned around and was trying to make his way to a nearby ledge. However a wilderbeast crashed into the prince causing him to lose his balance and fall, sending Jackson and Kaidan skidding across the gorge. Jackson and Kaidan got up terrified and looked for their cousin. Just then Kion came up from behind them and grabbed the tawny cream cub and set him on the nearby ledge before doing the same with Kaidan. But before he could join his cousins the stampede swept the prince away.

"Kion!" Jackson and Kaidan cried out their bluish and dark brown eyes wide with terror.

Jackson and Kaidan scanned the area hoping to see sign of their big cousin. Just then Kion came leaping out of the gorge and was trying climb up the steap, rocky side. Jackson and Kaidan took this opportunity to climb up the edge directly above him hoping to meet their cousin and friend at the top. Kion was climbing the steap side but kept sliding because it was so rocky. Just then Manu appeared above the golden yellow lion. Kion's amber eyes went wide as he saw his uncle standing above him. Kion knew this couldn't be good.

Manu looked at Kion, his deep brown eyes gleaming with hatred. Suddenly Manu lashed out and dung his claws into Kion's front paws causing the prince to let out a roar of pain.

"Uncle Manu please don't do this," Kion pleaded terrified. "I know we've had our differences but I'm still your nephew and I still love you. Please help me."

Manu's expression remanied stoney and he bent his head down so his mouth was right next to Kion's ear. "This was supposed to be for your father but I guess it's all the same. Long live the King," he hissed evily.

The dark brown lion then flung Kion's paws off the edge of the gorge sending the golden yellow lion sailing to his death.


	10. Beginning of a Storm

**CandyLuv99, I have been trying to figure where Scar, Nuka and Kovu would return. But they would return soon.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 _Beginning of a Storm_

Mufasa ran along the edge of the gorge, hoping to save his son and nephews. Soon he caught sight of Manu leaning over the edge of the gorge on a lower level but he was too late. His brother already tossed his son into the sstampede.

"No!" the king roared as Manu climbed up and faced him with a amused chuckled. Mufasa growled, baring his teeth. "I'll kill you."

Manu didn't wavered as three lions appeared out of nowhere. The dark brown prince grinned as they joined his sides. "Did you actually think that I would be foolish enough to attack alone?"

Mufasa knew that he was against great odds but he was determined to take his brother with him if he dies. A couple of roars caused everyone to look and see Alistair running over with two other lions in tow.

"And our king is not alone!" roared the creamy beige lion.

Mufasa smiled grateful before attacking his brother. While the three lions on Manu's side charged.

"Kovu go for the light orange one. Nuka and I will handle the other two." the rich brown, black mane lion ordered his younger brother.

The young dark brown, darker brown mane lion nodded. Accepting the order before charging towards a equally large built light orange, blondish mane lion. Alistair and a brownish-beige, dark brown almost black mane lion charged to the two slightly smaller rich brown lions.

Mufasa and Manu circled each other. Snarls and growls left their muzzles. This is a fight to the death.

Manu laughed as he sneered, drool dripping from his muzzle. "Don't worry about that beautiful fiancée of yours. I'll show her what a true lion is before I'll send her to the afterlife with you."

Mufasa snarled before charging, Manu side stepped before pouncing. Mufasa ducked before turning and swiping his brother across the face. Giving the dark brown lion a deep gash going down the middle of his face. Mufasa brought another paw down on the few months younger lion. Manu growled before kicking the golden lion off sending him a few feet. Manu pounced, pinning Mufasa down.

"Foolish brother! Now to join our pathetic father!"

Manu raised his paw prepared to end the king of the Pridelands life. But before he could bring it down, the brown lion was tackled by a yellow blur. Manu stood and so did his attacker and Mufasa. When the blur cleared Mufasa gasped.

"You keep your dirty paws off him!" Kiara snarled as Sarabi and few lionesses joined her before the light golden lioness hit Manu across the face.

Manu roared before back hitting the young lioness sending her flying, hitting a large rock head first.

"No!" Mufasa roared with raged before turning his hate filled eyes on the breathing heavily dark brown lion.

Mufasa growled before roaring but this roar wasn't like anything no one heard. As thunder roared and lighting flashed the golden lion pounced sending the two rolling. Mufasa quickly pinned his brother and with snarl he ripped Man's throat out.

"Any body else!" Mufasa roared facing the intruding lions.

Zira and Tiifu had tears in their eyes as they looked at the dead body of their lover. A loud roar ripped through the air causing everyone to turn their attention to the other fights but the roar came from Kovu and the light orange lion who was on the ground, in his own blood.

"Asil!" yelled a light beige lioness. Her brown eyes full of tears as she ran to her mate and cried into his lifeless body.

Mufasa turned from his friends with rage and hate. A roar fit for a king left his lighter colour muzzle. "All who condomed this is hereby exiled! If you ever step back into my kingdom, you'll regret it with your life!"

Zira looked up at Mufasa with a burning hate. "This isn't over."

Mufasa and the Pridelanders that gathered snarled at the retreating forms before the King's features soften as he turned to Kiara who was getting up.

"I guess we won," Kiara whispered while trying to get her breath back.

Mufasa smiled in relief before embracing Kiara. "I thought I lost you."

Kiara smiled lovingly before nuzzling the lion she loves. "I'm fine. But we have to let the rest of the pride know and send a search party for Jackson and Kaidan."

"No need." everyone looked to see Vitani apporching with the twins tiredly walking besides the light tan lioness. "I went ahead and went looking. They're fine, a bit bruised but fine."

"My babies!" Sarabi cried as her sons ran towards her. The dark beige lioness embraced her sons and licked them over, cleaning the bit of blood on their fur. "I'm glad you are alright."

Kiara smiled lightly before turning to her fiancé. "Ready?"

Mufasa nodded before turning and leading the gathered members back to priderock with Kiara at his side while handling a heavy heart.

 **...**

The Outlands is where Zira and her followers, called home while they track back. They planned to come back with a big bang. Zira sat on a rised mound, the bit of lionesses that came with her settle in their temporary home. Soon the pale tan lioness' red eyes landed on her newest recruit.

"Tiifu,"

The creamy lioness looked up from directioning the lionesses to their private caves to see Zira apporching. "Yes my queen." Tiifu bowed.

"You're taking charge as though you're second paw. Are you?" Zira questioned with a glare.

Tiifu lowered her body to the ground in a submission position. "No your highness. I thought that well, Manu and I mated last night and I thought that..."

Zira burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm messing with you. You are my second, Princess Tiifu. Now carry on."

Tiifu nodded before turning to continue her assignment. Zira turned walked over to the waiting Eastern kings.

"I thank you on the behalf of my deceased lover." Zira bowed.

Scar walked towards the pale tan lioness and silently inspected her. "You're pregnant? Aren't you dear?"

Zira nodded as the rich brown lion circled her. "I have a feeling that I may be having a girl."

Scar looked towards his brothers and grinned before turning his leafy green eyes back to the now Queen of the Outlands. "Well then, should you and your dear second paw have girls they would be mine and my youngest brother's mate."

Zira dipped her head before moving her eyes between the three brothers. "Wouldn't you like Tiifu or one of the other young lionesses?"

Nuka chuckled before turning to let his brothers handle this. After all, he has a mate and two mistresses. Kovu was the one that spoke as he stepped up and grinned at Zira.

"We need young untouched lionesses. If only one of you have a female cub, my brother and I will share. So in short, one or two females or our alliance is dead."

Zira swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. "Of course, sires. I'll see to it."

Scar joined his dark brown brown and smiled. "When you are ready for the next step. Send word and we'll come."

Zira bowed as Scar and Kovu joined Nuka and the three headed further into the Outlands to head to their kingdom that is just past the Outlands northern borders.

Zira lifted up and sighed deeply. Just when she thought that she had enough on her shoulders, she has to give the Eastern kings lionesses to further their alliance. She could just end the alliance but they wouldn't be very smart, since then they would attack her and her small pride. With a deep breath, Zira turned and headed for the pride's base. She'll recruit, while she's recruiting Mufasa can enjoy his happy life. Because soon, she's going to rip it all from him.


	11. Written in the Stars

**CandyLuv99, Zira and Tiifu asked for it. Honestly but as for Kiara, keep reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Written in the Stars_

A few weeks has passed and it was time for Mufasa and Kiara to marry and the light golden lioness to become queen. While the pride and animals waited the bride was in the main cave along with two of closest friends, Jyoti and Kamaria who happens to be her step daughter. Funny way things turn out. The lionesses were grooming Kiara's fur until it was smooth and clean.

Jyoti looked at her friend and smiled. "Ready?"

Kiara inhaled and exhaled before she nodded. "More than I'll ever be."

Just as Kiara was about to walk out of the cave with Jyoti and Kamaria at her sides, Sarabi entered.

"Here," Sarabi said after placing a crown of white roses on her friend's head, that she saw as a daughter.

Kiara had tears in her green eyes as she hugged the dark beige lioness, who has been like another mother. Helping her learn about the kingdom she's going to co-rule. "Thanks Sarabi."

Soon the sound of an elephant trumpet got the lionesses attention. Kiara took deep breaths with Sarabi, Jyoti and Kamaria at her sides as she walked out of the cave. Kiara head up the path to the peak alone. When she reached at Mufasa's side, Rafiki cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"We are gathering her today to witness the union of two hearts that had found upendi,"

The pride and animals erupted in cheers and roars.

The mandrill looked at Mufasa with a smile. "Your vows?"

Mufasa nodded and turned to Kiara with love shining in his amber eyes. "Kiara, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best lion I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Kiara smiled; she had tears in her eyes as she began to say her vows,

"Mufasa, today I take you to be my mate and king. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

Rafiki grinned and laughed. "I now pronounce you mates." then he turned to Mufasa and dipped his head. "You may nuzzled your bride,"

Mufasa grinned before he nuzzled the heavily pregnant lioness, who nuzzled back. Then they roared to the lands to let everyone know that they are mates and that Kiara was the new queen of the Pridelands.

 **...**

In the Outlands things were going off nicely for the newly exiled Outsiders. In the main termite mound laid the queen of the rebellion. Sweat matted her tan fur and her large round stomach rised and fell in a sync rhythm. By the in labour lioness sat a pregnant creamy lioness.

"Push my queen," Tiifu instructed the pale tan lioness.

Zira snapped her red eyes open before she growled at her second paw. "What the hell do you think I'm doing!"

A sharp pain ran through Zira's body before she laid her head down and growled. Tiifu was at lost at what to do. Before long Zira gave birth to twins, Tiifu placed the cubs in their mother's paws.

After Zira bathed her new cubs she sighed in relief. Daughters. The oldest had dark brown fur and small dark brown fur sticking up on her head as the youngest had pale brown fur. "Thank goodness, girls."

Tiifu smiled before looking at the cubs. "What are you going to name them?"

"We would also like to know."

Tiifu and Zira gasped before watching Scar and his brothers, along with a nine month pale white cub with a growing black mane enter the mound.

Scar inspected the cubs before smiling at Zira. "Truly beautiful cubs. I think Nuka is going to be jealous. What are their names?"

Zira on instinct pulled her daughters close while her eyes stayed on the kings. "Sherise and Kula."

Scar nodded before turning to leave. "We'll stay in touch."

Zira and Tiifu watched the males of the Eastern kingdom leave.


	12. Presentation

**CandyLuv99, you have to wait and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Presentation_

A loud painful roar echoed across the African plains as dawn approached. Animals lifted their heads in the direction the roar came from. One by one the animals headed towards priderock, the home and castle for the royals and their pride.

"Come on, Ki' you can do this."

Queen Kiara was in the pride's nursery cave in the middle of labor with one of her closet friends and step daughter who was heavily pregnant by her side.

"I can't."

Kamaria nuzzled her friend and said. "Yes you can, because there's no such thing as can't."

Kiara pushed and pushed before being rewarded with a cub cry. Kamaria quickly placed the golden cub at Kiara's side.

"A boy and he's gorgeous. What are you going to name him" Kamaria said smiling with her deep brown eyes sparkingly brightly as she gazed at her brother.

"Simba, our mighty future king."

Meanwhile Mufasa and Rafiki were making their way over to the light golden queen and newborn cub. Mufasa smiled as he saw the pair. Rafiki opened a fruit and wiped the jucies the prince's forehead. The baboon took dirt and sprinkled it on the cub, which made the prince sneeze. Mufasa and Kiara smiled lovingly as they shared a proud nuzzle. Rafiki took Simba to the peak of priderock and lifted the future king up for all the animals to see.

 **...**

Tiifu shot up out of her sleep. Her heart was beating as though it was going to come out of her chest. She wanted to think about the dream she just had but a extreme amount of pain shot through her body. It was like nothing she ever felt before...even when Manu took her virginity. She clench her eyes shut, hoping that the pain would go away on it's own but it only increased. The Outlands princess growled, she couldn't give birth here. It would be the wiser thing but she didn't want to wake Zira or the girls. Taking a deep breath, she sucked the pain in before standing on shakey paws. Once she felt she could move, Tiifu slowly moved through the mound and took her time to walk. The night air was soothing on her aching and hot body as she walked through the cracked Outlands to find a suitable mound to give birth in.

After what felt like forever, the creamy lioness found a nice size termite mound. She waste no time and entered the rocky shelter. A good thing too, because another wave of sharp pain shot through her causing her to fall to the den floor. Tiifu closed her eyes took deep breathes, remembering what Zira said to do. She let out a agonizing scream that was combined with a roar before she started feeling like something was crawling from inside of her body, trying to get out.

Tiifu took a few more deep breathes before pushing, not long after the sounds of a cub cry rewarded her, she could tell it was a male from the smell but before she could bath her son another intense pain rocked through her. The pain was unbearable, the pain so unreal erupted through her that it made her want to cry, which she did.

After she had gotten her heart rate kind of back to normal she looked at her cubs that mewing and moving around trying to find milk. She couldn't believe she gave birth to two cubs, a male and female. With a deep sigh she began to bathe them, a dark brown male and a peachy cream female.

"My Nairn and Nala, you two will grow up and do great things." Tiifu laid her head down as she watched her cubs nurse. "You'll avenge your father."

With her last thoughts of the deaths of Mufasa and Kiara, the creamy lioness closed her green eyes and joined her cubs in a peaceful slumber.


	13. Beginning of Trouble

**Slycooper1 and CandyLuv99, I appreciate the reviews. They fuel my writing, thank you.**

 **CandyLuv99, thanks for the OC. I have been wrecking my brain trying to figure out Alistair and Kamaria's cub.**

 **Now on to the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Beginning of Trouble_

The sun was rising higher in the bright sapphire sky. Her bright golden rays lightening up the Pridelands along with two figures on the summit of priderock.

"Look Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom." Mufasa started before turning his amber eyes on his son sitting by his side. "One day when the sun sets on my time as king, this all will be yours."

The young golden prince's bright orange eyes widened in awe. "Wow, all this will be mine?"

Mufasa nodded before following his son's gaze into their waking kingdom. "Everything the light touches," the king repeated. "Will be yours and your mate, whom ever she would be."

Mufasa had a good idea who was to be his son's queen. But he knows to wait until Simba was older to announce his bethroled. The golden lion's ears perked as his son began to speak.

"What's that over the northern border? That shadowy place?" Simba questioned as he looked up at his father.

Mufasa looked out to where Simba was looking and frowned. A deep hate bubbled up but he took deep breaths to calm down. "You must never go there, Simba. It's beyond our borders and very dangerous."

Simba looked up with his head tilted. "But I thought kings can do whatever they want?"

Mufasa smiled and chuckled before he turned to head down the narrow path. "Simba. There's more to being king than getting your way all the time."

A new glint shined in the prince's eyes. "There's more."

Mufasa and Simba headed down into the savannah.

"But dad, don't we eat antlope?" Simba asked with his head tilted to the side.

Mufasa just told his son that they all are one. The pride, predator and and prey animals alike. Mufasa was about to continue his lessons when Kiara, Kamaria and Alistair walked up with his month old granddaughter, Alora.

Simba smiled before running over to his friend, the two cubs chase each other around before stopping back at the adults. "If my lessons are over, can I go play?"

"Wait, do you think your going in such a hurry?" Kiara asked playfully, picking Simba up with her paw gently. Kiara finally found herself able to let Simba go out, she just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

"Mommy! Let go!" Simba giggled after Kiara placed him back on his paws.

Kiara smiled, but still looked a bit stern. "Now, I just want you to be careful." Simba and Alora didn't pay that much attention, too busy trying to catch a pretty butterfly that fluttered past, before Simba fell on his belly when Kiara pressed her paw on his tail gently.

"Are you two listening? Accidents can happen." Alora listened this time, while Simba just looked bored. He had heard this speech a dozen times. While Alora understood the rules when heading outside of priderock, Simba just had one thing in mind when it came to the outside world; Have fun.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"'Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost'." Simba copied.

Kiara sighed, but continued anyways."And remember. I want you to stay by priderock at all times."

"'At all times', I know." he finished with her at the end, while the creamy gold cub just nodded. "'And if you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home.' Okay, okay! Can we go now? PLEASE?" Simba smiled innocently as Alora nodded with him, giving their signature smiles that they inherited from their parents.

Kiara hummed, "Very funny, you two."

Alistair chuckled as he sat down next to his mate and chuckled."Mind your mother, young prince." Then he turned his bluish eyes to his daughter. "That goes for you too, princess." the creamy beige lion smiled knowingly.

"Yes, dad." Alora said with her purplish eyes to the ground.

Then Kiara said one last thing;

"And stay away from the Outlands."

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, Outsiders." Kamaria gritted her teeth and sneered, as if these 'Outsiders' were right by their side.

"Kamaria is right." Kiara agreed, looking at the Outlands in disgust for a moment, before turning back to them. "You can't turn your back on them." she told them. Alora nodded again, knowing not to talk back, but Simba looked confused.

"Really? How come?" he asked innocently, but Kiara just shook her head. They weren't ready to hear the truth about the Outsiders and it hurted too much.

"Never mind. Just run along now." Kiara told them, but they both still wanted to know. But she wouldn't give it to them, "You'll understand someday." they smiled, nuzzled them and then ran off.

"And stay on the path we marked for you!" Kiara called out after them.

Alistair chuckled lightly finding the situation rather humorous.

Mufasa looked at his lieutenant with a unamused expression. "What's so funny?"

"Mufasa, my friend. Who do Simba and Alora remind you of, hmm?"

Kiara and Kamaria frowned as she looked confused for second, before asking what he meant.

"They're just like us, when we were cubs." he told them, nuzzling his mate, but Kamaria didn't return it while Kiara glared.

"Exactly! Don't you relies the dangers we put us in?" Kamaria asked, looking in the cubs direction, before being pinned easily by a playfully insulted Alistair.

"You mean the dangers you were once upon a time was in." he told her, and she chuckled, realizing her mistake as Alistair nuzzled her and she purred as she nuzzled back. They pulled away, still smiling.

"They'll be fine." with that, he walked away, making his way into the Pridelands with Kamaria at his side.

Kiara and Mufasa stared after them, not that comforted by Alistair's words.

 **...**

For as long as she could remember and that wasn't very much, but she was told that one day her twin brother will be a king. That it's her destiny to help avenge a lion that not only she and her brother never met but is also dead. Since she could remember, her, her brother and half sisters hearing her mother and the queen constantly talk about how great their father and Nairn's successor was but a evil tyrant came and killed him.

Her and her siblings are suppose to grow up and kill the old king's murderer. That was her life for the past two months, apart of training that her mother and the queen had her and her siblings be apart of. Which at the moment she was hunting a dung beatle. She caught it and grinned when she saw the bug between her colorless paws. She opened her paws to let the insect go to feel a sharp pain in her side. Which caused her to slide against the dusty Outlands ground.

"Nala! You're suppose to kill it!" her mother growled, her emarald green eyes burning into her own green ones.

Nala tucked her paws under her and looked up with teary eyes, more from the pain. She could never show that she's hurting it's a sign of weakness. "B-but it wasn't hurting anyone.."

The angry creamy lioness growled. "Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?" Nala flattened her ears as her mother circled her. "There is no room for weakness here, my child. Remember... your father had plans for you and your brother." Tiifu has moved close and pulled her against her. Even though Nala heard it a million times she still seem doubtful.

"But I don't remember him. "

Tiifu shook her head. "Of course you don't remember him. That brute tyrant in the Pridelands killed him... but your father chose your brother to become the next King. When he rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" she swatt at the ground, railing against fate. Nala looks down, in quiet agreement.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!"

Tiifu looked to the source to see a pale teen lion with a small black mane and a dark brown cub run over. They were speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

The pale white teen sat with his head raise. "We were there- in the Pride Lands. We saw the royal family!"

After catching his breath the dark brown cub with a black tuff on his head added his half. "In the Pridelands. We saw them!"

Then they both reported to the Outlands princess. "We saw the new heir to the Pridelands!"

The creamy lioness' eyes widened before she turned her attention on her son. "What? Nairn, Voldemort - what did you see?"

Nairn raised his head and reported what and the prince of Eastern kingdom seen. "The heir is a boy!"

Tiifu laughed. "Manu, my beloved king... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

The young pale white lion looked at his future ally with red eyes. "Who's she talking to?"

Nairn rolled his deep brown eyes. "Shhh Voldemort. She's talking to my dad."

Voldemort gasps before looking around. "Where? Where?"

A new voice caused Voldemort and Nairn to look towards Zira who was apporching, her red eyes full of annoyance as she joined the young males. "Manu's dead. That tyrant bastard killed him."

Tiifu snapped out of her state of mind and growled. "Yes! Because of Mufasa and my so called _sister_... if not for them, Manu would be king. And I, Tiifu- his loving, devoted follower."

A dark brown four month cub sat on the side. She knew when her mother and Tiifu get into their ways someone gets hurt. She sighed before standing and walked over to the group. "Mom. I think we should go for a hunt. Nala and the others has been training all morning."

Zira sneered, but knew that she was right. "Fine." she then turned her red eyes to the oldest there. "Voldemort, watch Nairn and Nala!"

Voldemort nodded and watched as his uncles and father's allies walk away with the dark brown cub and her pale brown sister following. He sneered before walking off after his training partner ran off leaving Nala sitting in her spot. She was unsure of what to do until she realized the opportunity that was given to her. Nala was never let to wonder off, she and her sisters always wondered why but the queen and her mother always latched out so they stopped asking.

But now Nala could explore what's outside the Outlands. The peachy cream cub looked around and seen the pale white Eastern prince and her brother talking with some of the young lionesses without a another thought Nala bolted the opposite direction her mother and the others went.


	14. Trouble in the Outlands

**CandyLuv99, I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy and feel free to leave your thoughts in the review.**

 _Trouble in the Outlands_

Simba and Alora were still chasing the same butterfly from earlier, trying their best to catch it. Before it landed on a rock. Simba smiled and knelt close to the ground, Alora following close behind.

"The mighty hunter and huntress have cornered their prey." Simba whispered excitedly as Alora smiled with her friend, both growling playfully before pouncing, but only succeeded in hitting their heads together. They rubbed their heads with their paws, before Simba nudged Alora to look at what he was seeing.

Just beyond the ridge, was a barren sandy wasteland.

Alora looked cautious, but Simba just smiled in awe.

"Cool! The Outlands."

"This is bad." Alora looked back at where they came from, only to see the speck of their home, "We've gone too far! We should probably head back!" the creamy gold princess stepped away from the rock and back on the path, but then noticed that the golden prince wasn't following. "Simba! Come on!" she called to Simba, but he didn't see or hear her.

"I wonder what's out there?"

Alora groaned, mumbling something about boys and questioning if she really was the youngest. "Simba, come on. Our parents said..."

Simba rolled his orange eyes and looked at one of his closet friends. "They said to stay away but didn't say why." the prince noticed that Alora was still hesitant. "Just this once?"

Alora frowned. "Fine, then we go straight home."

Simba smiled before the two ran off and made way for the Outlands.

 **...**

Alora followed Simba through the bit of the Pridelands until the grass disappeared. The creamy gold cub looked unsure before moving her purplish eyes towards the prince. "Isn't this close enough?"

Simba rolled his eyes before leaping on a log. "You worry too much,"

Alora frowned and shook her head before focusing on her friend to see Simba trip over a lifted peice of wood before tumbling down and rolled into a cub that was sitting, looking around. Alora joined Simba's side just as the peachy cream cub got up and glared at them with a small growl.

"Who are you Pridelanders?"

The more the cub apporched the more the prince and princess jumped away, keeping their backs away from the other cub. The more they moved side to side to more the peachy cream cub got curious until her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you two doing?"

Simba glared as he stood in front of Alora. "My mother said to never turn our backs on a Outsider!"

The Outsider cub smirked as she looked the two Pridelanders. "And you always do what your mommy says?"

Alora was going to answer but Simba beat her to it. He frowned as he growled. "No!"

Alora just frowned as the peachy cream cub laughed before she turned away and started hopping on rocks across the river.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself."

Alora and Simba's ears perked up then as their eyes shinned with curiosity. "Really? Cool!" as they followed the pale cub across.

The peachy cream cub looks back at the prince and princess and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind them with its mouth gaping.

"Wuhh... Waaaahh!"

Simba and Alora turns and their smile drops as they saw the crocodile.

"Aaaaahhh! Run!" shouted the prince as he and Alora ran off before the reptile's teeth came crashing down. "This way!"

The friends and the peachy cream cub narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of reach of the crocodile's jaws as more rise up out of the water. The three cubs rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one." laughed the peachy cream cub.

Simba and Alora laughed in agreement. "Yeah, real close."

The "stones" they were sitting on started to rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

"Whooaaahhh..." screamed Simba, Alora and the peachy cream cub.

Simba runs up a tree out of reach, however, Alora and the peachy cream cub ran past the prince leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey! What about me?" yelled Simba yelled his eyes wide with fear.

"You gotta take care of yourself! But I will distract them! Then you run!" shouted the peachy cream cub as she raced across the crocodiles' heads.

The Outsider cub slips off the last crocodile into the water along with Alora. As they come up gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over them. Simba was swiping at the reptiles from his branch with a small growl, when he saw his friend and the Outlander in trouble.

"Look out!" yelled Simba with his ears against his head.

The peachy cream cub was paralyzed by fright, the gaping mouth in front of her was suddenly clamped shut by Simba leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" Simba and Alora growled lowly, they wanted to get out of the river and the quicker, the better.

The three cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of danger. On top they pant and rest for a few. Then move back to look over the edge . The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated out of their meal.

"We did it!" yelled Simba excitedly.

Then he and Alora raspberried the angry reptiles below.

"Ha!" laughed the Outsider cub as she turned along with Simba and Alora.

The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure. Simba stopped walking and turned to face the peachy cream cub cub as Alora sat by her.

"Whoah, man- did you see those teeth! They were going eat you, but I jumped on her head - and I bumped her so good..." laughed Simba as he was on his back.

As the future king of the Pridelands was retelling the female cubs about the adventure they didn't notice a creamy lioness with a hint of peach and emarald green eyes, watching with a snarl.

Alora was quiet as she watched the other cub before she turned to Simba with a small smile of her own. "You were pretty brave."

"Yeah, well you both were pretty brave too. My name is Nala," smiled the peachy cream cub with proudness.

"I'm Simba." the golden prince smiled at the younger cub.

Alora rolled her purplish eyes before looking at Nala. "I am Alora."

"Well Nala, wanna play?" Simba asked as he bowed playfully. Nala tilted her head and Simba groaned. "Play? As in you run and I tag."

Nala just looked at her new friend like he had two heads before looking at Alora and back to Simba with a frown.

"Well if you don't know how to play, then let's fight." Alora said getting in the fighting stand.

"Well alright..." said Nala following suit. That she does know.

Just as Nala let out a playful growl a massive golden paw came into view and a loud roar was heard. Nala looked up to see Simba's mother, Queen Kiara. The creamy lioness jumps from her hiding spot and roars in the queen's face.

"Kiara!" growled the Outsider lioness.

"Tiifu!" Kiara growled back with bared teeth.

Just then Mufasa showed up with one lioness and two lions.

"Mufasa!" Tiifu snarled before she turned her eyes on one of the pride members, a greyish furred lioness with bluish eyes. "Rera!"

The greyish lioness and the golden king just growled.

"Alistair and Torrent! Now that we all know each other get out of our Pridelands!" yelled a roared a brownish-beige, dark brown almost black mane lion, his bright blue eyes narrowed.

"These lands belong to Scar!" roared Tiifu in Alistair and Torrent's direction.

Mufasa stepped up and sneered at his former mate. "We banished you, so get your child and get out!"

"Oh you haven't met my daughter, Nala." Tiifu tore her eyes from Mufasa to her sister. "Your niece." before moving them back to the glaring golden lion. "She was paw chosen by Manu to follow in his paw prints- and help her brother become...King!"

Mufasa and Kiara growled at that as Torrent laughed "King? More like a fuzzy Maraca!"

Rera chuckled at Torrent's joke before turning her attention on the her king and queen.

"Tiifu..." Zira started as she began to walk around the frighten Kovu. "Was one of the last borns before you..." Zira stopped and gave Mufasa a evil glare before continuing, "Exiled us to the Outlands..."

Alistair roared before getting in Tiifu's face with a snarl."You know why you were exiled!"

The Outlands princess smirked and finished with a dramaic stand, "Where there's little food and little water."

"You do the crime, you do the time! You don't get no pity from us!" growled Rera and Torrent with disgust in their eyes.

Tiifu looked over at them and growled "You two stay out of this!"

Kiara had enough and stepped up and growled. "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!"

Tiifu glares at the light golden queen. "But the child does not! However... If the king need his pound of fresh-" the creamy lioness nudges Tiifu toward Mufasa, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Mufasa looked from the shaking cub to his sister in law and growled in disgust. "Take her and get out. We are finished here." then he grabbed Simba by the prince's nape while Alistair grabbed Alora.

Tiifu walks over and looks down at the terrified cubs. "Oh no,... We have barely begun." sneered Tiifu before she turns and picks up Nala in her jaws.

"Bye..." whispered Simba and Alora.

"Bye..." Nala whispered back before disappearing with her seething mother. She was afraid to think about what will happen when they get home.


	15. A Brighter Future

**CandyLuv99, yeah Zira and Tiifu are not going to be happy about Nala's adventure. But things are going to take a different turn. You'll see.**

 **Enjoy**

 _A Brighter Future_

"Simba," Mufasa's deep voice echoed throughout the now dark vast savannah.

Simba looked up from the blades of grass that he so hard tried to hid in. With a shakey breath he stood and walked over to his parents. The golden cub steps into a depression, looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's paw. A very tense moment for Simba as it comes across to the his realization that his father and mother could easily do much, much more than discipline. It also comes across that he has some rather big paws to fill and is only now realizing his true position. Simba looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.

Mufasa and Kiara looks at one another for a few moments, not looking at their son. Then, finally, they turns to Simba. The king spoke first. "Simba, we're very disappointed in you" .

Simba folds his ears and says quietly and sadly. "I know."

Mufasa sighs before continuing. "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed us. And what's worse, you put Alora in danger!"

Simba is on the verge of crying, his voice cracks. "I was just trying to be brave like the both of you."

Mufasa looked at Kiara before turning his amber eyes back to Simba and sighed heavily. "We're only brave when we have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Kiara seen Simba was on the verge of trying to say something so she intrupted, her emarald green eyes stern but still held the fear and worry she felt. "Simba, we're telling you this because we love you. Your father and I don't want to loose you."

"I know." the prince sighed.

Kiara sighed as well. "If something happened to you we don't know what we'd do. Look Simba, one day we won't be here, and we need you to take our place. You have a important part of the great Circle of Life."

"'Circle of Life' I know." Simba recited, getting annoyed with all the talk about becoming king. He felt ashamed for disappointing his parents but he was sure if he should be king.

"Exactly!" Kiara said with a deep breath. "And you need to be careful. As future king-"

"What if I don't want to be king?!" Simba pulled away from Kiara in protest.

Kiara breathed deeply. "That's like saying you don't want to be a Lion. It's in your blood, as I am and your father." Mufasa smiled at his mate before returning his eyes to Simba as Kiara continued. "We are a part of each other." the queen told her son, Simba humphed, before Kiara pushed him off the rock.

Kiara raised an eyebrow, before smiling cheekily. Simba smiled too, then rubbed his self against his mother. Mufasa laughed before the golden lion bent down and picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie.

Simba screams before growling. "Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!"

Kiara laughs as Simba lands on the ground before him and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while.

"Oh, come here..." Kiara yelled as she joined the chase as Simba runs away. "Hah! Gotcha!"

They end up with Kiara lying down with Mufasa lying besides the queen and Simba on Kiara's head.

"Mom, dad?"

Kiara looks up a bit. "Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

Mufasa and Kiara chuckled. "Right."

Simba smiled before asking another question. "And we'll always be together, right?"

Mufasa looked towards Kiara before he inhaled and exhaled before looking towards the stars. "Simba, let me tell you something that your...your grandmother once told me. All the great kings of the past..."

Simba pinned his ears and tilted his head. "What about the queens?"

Kiara chuckled. "The queens too. They look down on us from those stars." Kiara remembered one of the nights Uru took her and Tiifu out into the kingdom and shared this lesson under the dozen of twinkling stars.

Simba looked at the stars with wonder and awe. "Really?"

Kiara nodded, not taking her eyes off the stars but there was a promise in her voice. "Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you ..."

Mufasa smiled a promise in his voice as he joined his mate. "And so would we."

 **...**

Sherise sat off to the side as she hopelessly watched her youngest sister get abused, both physically and verbally. They didn't ask for this life, while Nairn was fine with training to kill someone she and Kula wasn't. But Nala...had a soul that was bright and if their mother darkens it, it's no telling what kind of warth her little sister will unleash. The four month dark brown cub moved her dark purple eyes from her mother and Tiifu's retreating forms before running over to her weeping sister.

"Nala,"

The peachy cream cub looked up with puffy, teary eyes. "Sherise? I..."

Sherise laid and cuddled her sister. "Don't worry. We won't have to go this anymore."

Nala looked at her oldest half sister in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sherise sighed before nuzzling her sister. "We're going to run away. To the Pridelands,"

Nala gasped before shaking her head. "The king and queen will kill us!" fresh tears started to fall.

Sherise took a deep breath. "You saw the bad side of the Pridelands monarchs. But they are kind and understanding, better than our mothers. I hate to admit, but we have family. The king and queen is your and Nairn's aunt and uncle. The king is my uncle as well and Kula and I have a aunt as well as a grandmother there. I know you're not sure but it beats here."

Nala looked away as she thought about what her sister said. As her eyes scanned their home, she seen the living conditions of their home wasn't pretty. Unlike the Pridelands, plus she'll give anything to see Simba again.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Tonight, when our mothers go for a their weekly meetings with the Eastern kings." Sherise said standing and walking towards the mound where Kula was resting after her very harsh training session with their own mother.

As soon as the sky over the Outlands turned almost pitch black with a small amount of stars shining through the thick atmosphere of the barren lands. Sherise was awoke with Kula and Nala on either side of her. Zira and Tiifu had left not too long ago to meet the Eastern kings.

"Kula, Nala. Get up, we got to go." Sherise whispered as she nudged her sisters awake.

Kula lifted her head with a sleepy and scared expression. "You sure about this, Reese?"

Sherise gave the pale brown cub a resurring nuzzle. "Only one way to find out. And if we get caught then we'll never find out."

Nala sat up with her ears against her head. "I don't know..."

Sherise and Kula were already heading towards the mound entrance when the dark brown cub turned to face her youngest sister. "I wasn't going to say anything yet but our mothers bargained the three of us to Prince Voldemort, King Scar and King Kovu to further and continue their alliance."

Nala and Kula's eyes widened as tears started to form as they realized their fates. They knew that whatever happens it would be a better life than what they're facing. Standing, Nala followed her sisters into the dark barren lands. When they got far enough they took off into a run. Praying to get far away before anyone notices their gone.


	16. Morning Surprises

**CandyLuv99, hopefully. One thing is for sure, Zira and Tiifu are not going to be happy.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Morning Surprises_

Sarabi stood at the peak of priderock with a distant look as she watched her sons chase their friends around the waterhole. A heavy sigh left Sarabi's light beige muzzle as she was bomb raided with memories, she so badly tried to forget.

"Sarabi, are you alright?"

Sarabi looked behind her to see Kiara with a tawny lioness with pale green eyes. Sarabi gave a small smile before turning to face the lionesses completely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kiara shared a look with the tawny lioness before moving her emarald green eyes to their friend. "You seem like you're fighting with yourself. Sarabi, what's going on?"

Sarabi closed her orange eyes and sighed deeply. "Jackson and Kaidan...they are Mheetu's."

Kiara frowned as she looked between the two older lionesses. "Who's Mheetu?"

"My older brother," tears fell from the tawny lioness' eyes. "Why didn't you say something!"

"Because Sarafina!" Sarabi cried. "Manu knew that I was in love with Mheetu. But he wanted me since at first he couldn't have Qzira. He...killed Manu and said that if I didn't become his mate he'll kill Jyoti. So...I agreed. But I was already pregnant with the boys."

"We all thought you were barren." Sarafina mentioned. Trying to make since of it all.

Sarabi shook her head. "I only said that to put it off. Rafiki gave me a flower to delay my labour for a bit. But now that I have confessed, I am at ease."

Kiara and Sarafina shared a look before smiling until they heard a loud roar that was unlike any other.

 **...**

Sherise slowly blinked her dark purple eyes open for her ears to perk at the sound of squeals and laughter. Sherise stood and walked towards the small cave entrance to be splashed by a small tidal wave. Loud gasps let the dark brown cub know that her sisters were hit too.

"Hey!" Sherise yelled as she ran out of the cave to stop at the cubs gathered.

A pair of black eyes stared before growling. "Who are you Outsider!"

Sherise pinned her ears as her sisters joined her sides. "We don't mean any harm. We swear,"

A creamy tan cub with a scruffy creamy tan tuff on her own rolled her pale blue eyes. "We don't trust Outsiders."

"Wait." A golden cub appeared. His orange eyes on the shaking peachy cream cub. "Nala? Is that you?"

Before any of the sisters could react the waterhole was surrounded by eerie laughter. Followed by the appearances of hyenas.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" laughed a female dark grey hyena.

"Oh I know, Regina. Lunch!" laughed a drooling pale grey hyena as his pale yellow eyes locked on the cubs.

"You will not harm anyone today, poachers!" Sherise yelled, standing between her sisters, the Pridelands cubs and the hyenas. "Now leave!"

Regina laughed before looking at her group. "You hear this? A cub demands!"

Something snapped as the one called Regina apporched a pale cream cub. Sherise's eyes shined brighter than any stars as a roar unlike any from the strongest lion erupted from Sherise's tan throat. "I said... _ **leave**_!"

The forced of the roar knocked the hyenas into the air and out of sight. Sherise smiled before collapsing and everything went black.


End file.
